Sword Art Online: A Burning Heart
by Kyriin
Summary: A story about Kirito having a new friend. Kyriin.
1. Prologue

Prologue

This isn't just a story about Kirito and his friends. This is a FanFic about what would happen if Kirito had another friend, and if he had to clear all 100 floors with the help of that friend. This is a story about Kyriin, a dagger user.


	2. The Beta Test

The Beta Test  
Floor 10: Thousand Snake Castle  
Field of Serpents

Kyriin sat behind a large boulder with a dagger in his hand. Level 17: 2,678/7,928 HP

He used his hand and opened his menu and went to his items. He was out of HP Potions. He looked at his menu and noticed he only had 82/300 SP (Sword Points.) He needed 100 to use a sword skill and they regenerate 2 per second. He looked at his map and saw the monster getting closer to him. He needed to stall for about 7 seconds. The monster was just coming around the side of the rock as Kyriin closed his menu. He stood up and brought his dagger close to his face, ready to block the next incoming attack. The giant lizard like monster came around the corner. It was walking on two legs, it had armor with a sword to match in its right hand. It had a small wooden buckler on it's left hand. It had full HP. Kyriin had killed 7 of these already, this one re spawned when he was paralyzed by the 7th monster. His HP was in the red and the monster slowly raised it's arm to go for a attack.

Kyriin held the blade in his fist, the blade came out beside his little finger, so he wasn't holding like a sword, but backwards. He blocked the attack but still took recoil damage. 2,432/7,928 HP.

Kyriin slid past the side of his enemy and slashed at it's legs a few times. It had been 4 seconds. The monster growled in pain and whirled its sword around in anger. it had been 6 seconds. Kyriin back stepped a couple of times and the monster turned and started charging towards him. He took his dagger and mumbled the words. emFading Edge/em. His dagger lit up into a bright blue. He cut into the enemy four times, and finished off with a stab right into its gut. The monster growled in pain and started to glow into a blue color and shattered into a million pixels. A bar showed on Kyriin's interface. 210 exp earned. Kyriin looked at his interface and saw the end of the beta timer had 5 minutes left. In a week the full game would be released. Kyriin teleported into town and sat on a bench and looked at the sky as the timer slowly ended. With 15 seconds left, he looked down and saw another player across the market place. He was dressed in black, Kyriin didn't get a good look at him before the timer reached 0.

Kain sat up in his bed and took off his Nerve gear. He set it on his night stand and slowly got up from his bed and looked at his alarm clock. 10 P.M. He jumped back in his bed and slowly drifted off to sleep... 1 week, and he could play the full game.


	3. The Average Life

The Average Life

Tokyo, Japan

Kain's Room

Kain got up out of his bed and waddled into the bathroom. He brushed his white hair out of his face and brushed his teeth. He took his contacts out of there container and put them over his light grey eyes. Kain blinked a few times until the contacts came into place and he went back into his room to look for his school uniform. He found it in his top dresser drawer and put it on. He grabbed his school bag that was beside the door of his room and walked down the hallway and downstairs. He passed his roommate, Joshua, who was making a cup of coffee. They were both 14 and living alone. There wasn't much trouble, but sometimes Joshua was gone all night working. Kain had a job to, he worked on weekends, while Josh took night shifts.

Kain grabbed two portable cups and filled them with the coffee that Josh made.

"You comin' to school today?" Kain asked Josh while he pulled creamer out of the fridge.

"Yah, I didn't have to work last night. I'll be fine." Josh said as he was screwing on the cap of his cup.

Kain nodded as he put the last of his creamer in his cup and screwed on the lid. Josh turned off the coffee maker and they walked towards the door of there apartment. It was a nice size one to, two bedroom, one bath, a living room, and a kitchen. With both of them working, it was easy to pay rent on it.

Josh walked out the door and Kain turned of the light switch and walked out the door, locking it behind him. He walked down a small flight of stairs and soon outside of the apartment building. The two boys walked down a long road, the school they both went to was about a mile away, a few feet, give or take. As they walked down the road they saw a figure coming towards them.

"Hey guys!" Sayaka said.

"Hey Sayaka." Kain replied to her.

"Are you guys excited for the release of SAO this weekend?" She asked as they began to walk together.

Kain smiled broadly, "Yah, I can't wait, what floor did you make it to in the beta test?"

"I made it to floor 3!" Josh bragged at them.

"I made it to floor 2, what about you Kain?" Sayaka asked

"Well..." He thought to himself. "Floor 5" He said a moment after.

Kain didn't like bragging, so he just decided to lie and not tell them how far he actually got. He didn't want Sayaka to think he was a hardcore gamer, he did like her after all.

"Really?!" Sayaka gasped.

"Kain, that's awesome!" Josh patted him on the back.

Kain just smiled as they kept walking towards the school, all in there uniforms. Kain looked at the ground as he walked and silently thought to himself. _Just one more week, then I can make it to the top._


End file.
